


Common Struggle

by CosmicCloneLuigi



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: 2-year age gap liddie-wise, Amitie is a precious, F/F, Lidelle is a pure, Ms. Accord may be a Shipper on Deck, amilid more like pure ship-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCloneLuigi/pseuds/CosmicCloneLuigi
Summary: Amitie finally decides to bring some unique feelings towards Lidelle to light for the other. She can only hope the outcome won't be a disaster.





	Common Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> *appears in a Crash costume* I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!
> 
> well maybe
> 
> It's been a long while since I wrote a fanfic, and now I'm (probably) back into it. My writing is probably rusty, but hopefully you'll still enjoy this.

Amitie had thought that her feelings on her classmates were crystal clear for the longest time.

Tarutaru was one that never left her head, even as the big guy moved away from Primp as he transferred schools. Sig was a nice friend, and was fun to hang around. Even the likes of Klug and Raffina--two persons that most people would likely consider avoiding due to their dominating negative traits--weren’t exempt from her friendly nature, even if they didn’t seem to enjoy her company.

 

…And then there was Lidelle.

 

Lidelle was a good friend of hers, and she couldn’t deny that she liked her back at that time. But, as time went on, that friendship began to bloom into something...different, at least to the Puyo-capped one.

At first she couldn’t tell why, as it was initially faint, but over a few months or so it grew and gradually, she didn’t just see Lidelle as a friend anymore. She grew fonder of the other’s presence not only in her days, but her life as a whole. The horned girl plagued her mind nearly constantly, with her incredibly pure smile causing Amitie to blush almost incessantly.

 

The realization that she was in love with the other eventually hit her like a Comet Puyo.

 

Amitie knew that the next logical step was to confess this to Lidelle and hope for the best, yet...she feared the outcome heavily. The endless possibilities ran through her mind restlessly. She didn’t knew if those worries were realistic or just her own head messing with her with twisted visions, but it made her reluctant to drop the words around the double-bun girl.

 

That all changed one night.

 

Amitie, already comfy in a flowery pajama set, was having a nice time over on her TV, when suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Almost immediately getting up, she skipped over to the door and opened it, being greeted by the figure of her teacher, Ms. Accord.

“Professor Accord? That’s an odd hour for a visit!” Amitie stated.

As expected, the teacher giggled. “Oh, I just wanted to check up on one of my students, simple as that~”

“Well...uh...come on in, then!” the blonde ended up speaking, offering space for her teacher to come inside her house, to which Accord promptly did so. Her teacher sat on the sofa, the Puyo-capped girl following suit.

Accord was an observant person. She had an easy time figuring out what someone felt at that instant. Amitie was aware of that fact, and considering her current situation, she felt the need to go to a piece of teacher’s advice. Thankfully the teacher herself made the first moves.

“Now, Amitie, care to spill your troubles to me?” Accord inquired as she turned off the TV. Amitie would lose the program she liked to watch at this hour, but she was aware of her necessity, so she didn’t complain.

There’s a bit of silence from her until she answers. “Professor Accord...I’m in love with Lidelle.”

Accord simply nods in understanding.

“I was going to confess to her about it, but...I dunno how I’m gonna handle being rejected.” Amitie confessed, taking her gaze down. “L-like, I keep imagining I be like that Dark Prince guy that doesn’t stop chasing Arle, o-or that Lidelle won’t be my friend anymore after that…”

Amitie’s teacher took some time to ponder a bit before nodding to herself and speaking. “Amitie, you’re simply worrying too much. I don’t think Lidelle would have the heart to simply end a tightly-knit friendship like this. And mind if I ask, where do you take the idea of becoming someone akin to Dark Prince?”

“W-well, I--”

“Dark Prince has _big_  flaws that you don’t, Amitie. If I can go with Arle’s words here, he’s ‘a man that doesn’t respect personal space and has no idea when to stop’. You know otherwise, which should already cast aside possibilities of being just like him.”

“....Yeeeaah, fair point! I guess I _was_ just overthinking it, ahaha~”

Another giggle from Accord. “Well then, with this in mind, will you confess to her?”

“--Well, I’m still a little nervous.” Amitie admitted.

“It’s completely normal for you to feel like that. No one can predict what comes next, am I correct? The only way you’re gonna find out is by confessing. All you can do is hold tight for what comes next.”

“...........You’re right. Thanks, Professor Accord. You’ve been a big help."

One more giggle escapes Accord’s mouth. “Anytime, Amitie~” she said as she made her way back out, giving a little goodbye wave to which Amitie replied.

The Puyo-capped one’s heart pulsed with renewed vigor.

 

_‘Tomorrow....tomorrow I’ll confess my feelings to Lidelle!’_ Amitie promised herself, eyes blazing with determination.

* * *

The day after Accord’s little pep talk to Amitie was May 5th, her birthday.

 

A party was thrown in her house, every friend and some of the friend’s friends passed on by to make Amitie’s special day enjoyable for the birthday girl. The party lasted ‘till the afternoon, and by the sunset, there was only Amitie and Lidelle in the house.

She couldn’t lie to herself that the birthday party wasn’t a blast, because it absolutely was. But her mind was most of the time thinking on her confession to Lidelle, and that ended up feeling like the most important event on this day. Taking a deep breath, Amitie steeled her head as best as possible. It was time.

Speaking of Lidelle, the horned girl was slumped on Amitie’s sofa, looking clearly tired from the party. As the blonde made way to sit down next to the other, she almost immediately sat in a more proper fashion and flashed that adorable smile Amitie loved so much. The energetic girl couldn’t help but to smile back as she sat down.

“You’ve been around for quite a while now!” Amitie spoke with a giggle, trying to start a normal conversation. “Is there a birthday present I’m missing~?” she teasingly asked, to which Lidelle ‘responded’ with her face growing steadily more red by the minute.

“A-actually...Ms. Ami...there’s something I want to talk you to you about…well, s-something...” Lidelle ended up saying, turning her gaze away from the other for a brief moment.

That made Amitie even more nervous that she was yesterday. What could Lidelle possibly want to say…?

“Wh-what a coincidence!! ‘Cause, well, I wanna talk about something too!” The blonde quickly uttered, sweating a little. This apparently enticed a similar reaction to the smaller one.

“Y-you can talk first…!” Lidelle urged. “I...I can wait, I swear!”

Amitie lightly bit her lip. Now it was the true point of no return. She took some clearly deep breaths, dead set on honoring her promise to herself last night. “A-all right…here goes.” she announced to Lidelle as her eyes locked onto the other’s.

“Lidelle, I value your friendship with me more than anyone else’s...but over the past few months or so, I’ve felt...different around you. I’ve been hiding this feeling for the longest time, and...I think it’s finally time I should relay them to you.”

“...Ms...Ami?”

“Lidelle, I…”

Amitie paused, as if her words got stuck on her mouth...for a brief moment, anyway.

 

“I...love you.”

 

Lidelle’s gasp expressed a manner of shock that her face was unable to convey before glancing away from the other.

“I don’t want to be just a friend anymore! I...I want us to go on dates a-a-and live together, a-and well, grow together, pursue our dreams together…”

“...”

“I...I know this came out of nowhere for you, so...I don’t expect you to--”

 

A sniffle emerges from Lidelle.

 

“M-ms. Ami…” the double-bun girl babbled a bit, trying to hold back tears.

“...L-Liddie?” Amitie questioned, nervously trying to check on Lidelle.

The smaller girl was silent for a while, which worried the blonde a lot...but then...

“I-I...I’m so glad you said that…because I love you too!” the horned girl ended up admitting, finally raising her face back up, one big smile on it whilst some runaway tears escaped her eyes.

 

“Everything you said just now….it also applies to me...I also began to wish you more than just a friend. I also wished we could be together. You’re special to me, M-ms. Ami, and...the fact that you feel the same, it...makes me happier than I can put into words...S-so...I love you too, Amitie, and I wanna be with you!”

 

Amitie was equally as shocked as Lidelle once the other revealed that she felt the same, but that shock was soon replaced with happiness. She quickly hugged the other tightly, letting out a hearty laugh. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU~! This is singlehandedly the best day of my life!!” she said to the other.

“M-mine too…~!” Lidelle replied, quietly snuggling onto the other. The two kept hugging each other for a while until Amitie broke the hug, however she kept herself close to her lover, frolicking with the other’s hair (not the odango portions, of course).

“...Soooo, are you like the more ‘kissy-kiss’ type or the ‘cuddly’ type?” Amitie inquired.

“I-I’m not sure if I’m ready to go do that type of kissing yet…” Lidelle admitted, looking away in slight shame. "C-cuddling is fine...but I'm not sure about that kissing...

“Not to worry, we can do baby steps~!” The Puyo-capped one reassured to her girlfriend, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. “We’ll only do it when you’ll feel more like it, okay?”

“O-okay...t-thank you, Ms. Ami…!” Lidelle said, facing Amitie yet again, giving out that one pure smile to the other.

“Ahaha~ Firstly, you don’t need to call me ‘Ms. Ami’ anymore, Liddie!” Amitie spoke. “Just ‘Ami’ works! And secondly, no problem~! If we’re gonna be lovers, we have to make each other comfy and happy, am I right~?”

“Y-yeah, true…” Lidelle nodded in agreement. “If that’s the case...how about I compensate my needy wishes...with a date at the café down the street?”

Amitie heartily giggled and blushed. “That sounds like you are overcompensating! Soooooo... I’m gonna pay my share of the bill~!” she announced.

“H-heehee...you sure?” Lidelle questioned.

“Yep! Now then, shall we, my little bundle of sunshine~?” Amitie replied, nuzzling the other affectinately.

“A-ah…!” Lidelle blushed from Amitie’s compliment, but soon nuzzled the other back. “O-of course...Lead the way, Ami~!”

Amitie, smiling at Lidelle, grabbed the other by the hand and the two went to the aforementioned café. Inside, her heart was still bouncing with joy from what just happened between them. The person she loved returned those feelings.

 

And to her, that was a bigger present than her birthday party could ever give.


End file.
